


CCl4

by markspuppy



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha only has dick, Alpha you, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Chinese Language, F/M, M/M, Omega Sam, Omega only has pussy, Rape, Sexism, Sexual Harassment, Violent, ntr, you are a female Alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Other(s), Sam Porter Bridges/You, you/other
Kudos: 1





	CCl4

坦诚地说你确实不该这样毫无防备。然而话又说回来，在社会体系重建的初期，人们对彼此的恶意已降到了历史最低点，过于平和的空气流转起来似乎使一切总显得称心如意——那种不言而喻劫后余生的侥幸感。  
你在轻微的窒息下苏醒，漆黑的布料裹住你的脸，随着湿热的呼吸贴住口鼻。猛地把脖子摆正，酸痛的肌肉里骨骼噼啪作响，你低吟一声，被捆绑住的手腕深深地麻木而刺痛。  
你感觉很糟，有点眩晕，呼吸困难，坚硬的椅子硌痛你姿势僵硬的身体，更糟的是失去了视力让你如此无能为力。  
眼前一亮，冷白的人造光刺进你被乱发盖住的双眼，合上眼皮你偏头试图从无处不在的白芒中躲开，急促而警惕的汲取着甘冽空气。  
“你好啊，美人。”黏稠的嗓音在距离你五步内响起，轻蔑且不怀好意。你眯起沾湿的睫毛，直直向那边看去。  
一个俯视着你，冷淡又挂着微笑的黑发男人，“美人”这种词汇从他的嘴里说出就像被尿湿的泥。  
你并起膝盖，微弱而有限地将躯干正面朝向他，压低了脊背表示防备。  
“你想干什么？”轻轻吸着聚集湿意的鼻腔，你想起在走出工作室后脖颈处突然落下的尖锐疼痛，而你在能做出任何反应前便陷入昏迷。从干哑嗓子里推出来的声音是那么小，撕裂像是踩碎的树叶。  
“别那么慌张。”鞋底在光滑地面上擦过，男人将双手抱在胸前，玩味神秘地逗弄你。“你什么都不用做。应该说，你最好什么都别做，不要给我们添麻烦，我保证你完好无损。”  
你的视线迅速在房间里刷过，一个普通，简洁，以金属墙壁组成的冷酷环境，地板正中央只有你和屁股下的椅子。唯一特殊的是那占了你对面大半堵墙的黑色玻璃屏，粗略推算一下，这构造看上去像极了传统意义上在层层把关建筑内的审讯室。  
微弱的气味羽毛般扫过你的感官，未曾被分析透彻便勒紧了心跳，你在扩散的不祥预感里睁大眼睛，死死盯住那个过于自在的西装男。“这是什么地方？”  
男人撇嘴。“告诉你也无妨，这是我们租借的写字楼，稍加改造了一下。”顿了两秒，他继续说。“我不想吓唬你，这里也不是监狱或者什么恐怖东西，但如果你有逃跑的念头并实践，整栋楼里都是我们的人，你会被打断腿拖回来。”  
他甜蜜地笑了。“你不想变成瘸子吧，美人。”  
在椅子中缩得更深，你用靴子蹭腿， 无意识拧着被勒紧的手腕，尼龙绳阻止了血液畅通运输，你的皮肤上勒出了红印。天花板上的空调气孔里徐徐送来新鲜冷气，每一秒你都觉得那味道愈发清晰浓烈。  
就像他。  
男人拉近了和你的距离，黑色的外套与高度优势带来一阵压迫感，他从上到下打量你，仿佛不曾在你昏迷时得到机会。“你是山姆·波特·布里吉斯的Alpha，对吧？希望我们没搞错人。”  
你的表情中可能流露出了脆弱和无助，体贴地取悦了对方。艰难地将句子挤出，你在膨胀的焦躁不安里整理思路。“你对他做了什么？”  
男人耸了下肩，嘴角咧开。“我是不清楚他为什么要选一个女人，像那种人物……厉害有名，还以为他会想要更可靠的东西。”他弯下腰将手臂搭在椅子扶手上，你们间的距离突然如此令人不适，从衣领传来的汗和Alpha气味粗糙到让你作呕。“我们有崇高的目的，解释起来有些复杂。我们想要的只有他，但我会对你好点，可以给你看看我们的计划怎样执行。”  
你缩在他投放的阴影之下，牢牢瞪住那双灰色眼睛。你觉得内脏在乱转，潮热臭气中顽固的清新香气是那么熟悉动人，你可以感觉到自己的Alpha素也正在被触发，从腺体里源源不断地释放，为了那个模糊的信号而酝酿。  
你祈祷最糟糕的事没有发生，但是究竟什么才算作最糟糕？  
男人操纵着手腕上的终端，指头就离你的脸几寸，玻璃屏上的遮光膜切换显示模式，恢复成原本的透亮橱窗。  
换气设施也加大了功率，骤然浓郁的香味堵在你的肺里，你的五感避开该死的绑匪，玻璃后的东西让你险些心脏骤停。  
是他，你知道是他，你也知道这股气味只有在他被性唤起时才会出现。  
他……你的山姆，被按倒在一张该死的桌子上，张开双腿承受着另一个Alpha的撞击。  
你从咬紧的牙关里发出呜咽，薄弱的泪水模糊了视线，几乎就在玻璃变透明的同时山姆后仰起脑袋，死死盯着你的方向。  
“别担心。”男人在你耳边嘀咕。“这是单向的，他看不见我们，也听不见。”  
你咽下喉咙里的硬块。  
但是他能闻到，正如你能闻到他。他能闻到你在这儿，知道你就在隔壁观看这场表演，因为他的信息素开始逐渐勃起，他能闻出你的兴奋，就像你几乎可以想象他开始变得湿润。  
这就是你的作用，这就是你为什么出现在这儿。  
“不管怎么说，虽然你无关紧要。”伸手拨过你的下巴迫使你将目光从玻璃挪到他脸上，男人舔着门牙。“我们发现想让他发情几乎不可能，操他像操一块死肉，作为一个Omega他连变湿都做不到。所以我们觉得没准你能成为那个启动他的钥匙。”  
Alpha捋过你的发梢，他也不可避免受到了影响变得更易激动。“起效了就皆大欢喜。”  
你们让他痛苦。  
你几乎想把口水吐到男人脸上，山姆身上的红印在你视网膜上挥之不去。你差不多在颤抖，绷紧大腿试图掩饰裤子里的勃起，咬住下唇，你和山姆现在就像他妈的等待配种任人摆布的动物。  
你用余光看到山姆面无表情的脸开始酡红，他还在盯着你，即便什么也看不到，他的状态不自然，身上没有束缚，却顺从地随着动作摇晃。他们给他用了某种药物。  
你打了个寒颤。  
男Alpha也盯着你，盯着你的脖子，你的腿，你在衣领下露出的乳沟。  
你不知道自己听起来有多么无能为力。“你能放过……至少不要……你现在能让他们停下来吗？”  
有意无意地，你耸起肩将胸前的肉聚拢在一起。“我做什么都可以。就算用我换他……”  
嗤了一声，男人挂上狡诈笑意。“你是Alpha，女Alpha，没什么价值，也没有人能代替得了山姆·波特。”  
你当然知道没人能代替山姆，但你知道大多数男人喜欢柔软的乳房，山姆也喜欢，他总情不自禁贴着它……做爱时他也喜欢骑在你身上，因为可以看到它们在底下晃动。你没有Omega的阴部，但每个男Alpha总有个操女Alpha的愿望埋在心底，不是吗？如果有必要，你可以忍受。  
“只要让他们停一会。我不能看着他……”几乎是摇着头哀求，你不再掩饰自己的下体，弥漫的浓香让你心跳加速，山姆不再镇定，那么红又潮湿，你抬起膝盖蹭男人的腿内侧，擦过半勃的器官，空气里堆积了复杂的欲望，三个Alpha和一个Omega，你们毋庸置疑都能闻到彼此。  
以及那些开始失控的性。  
“嗯……”一只手拽起你的头发，疼痛让你仰起头露出脖子。羞愧和性欲掺杂着使你在皮肤里燃烧，粗糙的指头按住你的脉搏向下，男人的呼吸喷在你下巴上。“我好像没道理拒绝你，虽然我也不是很想要你。”  
他把手从你衣服下摆伸进去，开始拉扯你的胸罩。“你一直这么贱吗？就像这样只会抬屁股讨好别人？山姆·波特也因为这个选了你？这也说得通，他可能更想要一个愿意挨操的Alpha。”  
巨大的反感和羞辱让你发抖，你碍事的双手被扯向头顶，他挤进你的腿间，高高拉起盖着你的衣服。  
山姆是那么开放——那么湿润。这是你唯一愿意思考的东西。  
“好疼……”嘶嘶吸气，你对胳膊别扭的动作发出抱怨，闭起眼不去接纳眼前的画面，解开腰带的声音格外响亮。他顿了下，然后扯开你的拉链，一只手不忘在你的乳头上徘徊。  
“求你了……”虚弱喘息着，你也不知道在乞求什么，太多了，你乞求任何你无能为力的。  
他的衣摆没有离开你，缓缓从身后摸出什么。“记得我说的话吗？如果你试图跑，就把你的腿打断。”你努力将面孔埋在肩膀和发丝之间，压抑着呼吸。  
冰冷的金属贴住你的手腕，你瑟缩着微弱挣扎，又被牢牢扣住，压力一松，你睁眼看他把刀尖从断开的尼龙绳里抽走。  
“乖一些。”顺势向上掐住你的喉咙，你用微弱的鼻音表示顺从。  
双手获得了自由对你来说十分重要，哪怕或许并不能真的扭转什么。浓烈的性味混合一处，山姆和别人纠缠着……你熟悉他的每个反应，失去了他你剩下的地方是那么空虚。扶住腿两侧艰难将裤子褪下，你憎恶皮肤接触空气的冷意，没有完全推到底，你只能勉强让膝盖变得光裸。  
在玩味危险的目光中以更不舒服的姿势向后压在椅背上，你让视线落在玻璃后拧起的人体和那个混乱起伏的胸膛上。  
你的山姆。  
这就是你唯一在乎的。  
“我不能……”你再次恳求，滚烫的皮肤仿佛薄脆如塑料。“我不想让他知道……”  
男人抚着自己内裤里的东西挑起眉毛。“你不觉得你的要求有点多吗？”  
你用眉毛，用眼泪，用乳房或四肢试图获得任何怜悯，你抓住自己堆叠的衣物，提起脚近乎直白地展示自己的屁股。这是交易，哪怕不对等，你也放上了自己所有的东西。  
“Ok。”下流地撞在你腿根上，男人用完全勃起的性器弄湿了你的内裤。“我还是可以同情你们这些爱情鸟的。”不耐烦地转动终端，天花板上隐约的气流声被切断。  
山姆被扯住，拉扯着摊平，他艰难维持着姿势，在失去气味的交流后顿时显得有些惊慌失措。即便不会持续太久，残留的芬芳仍温暖着你，努力将你与这污浊的环境隔断。  
手掌粗暴的拽开你并起的腿根打开有限的口子，绷在你勃起阴茎上的可怜布料被毫不迟疑扒下，尽管并不完全赤裸，你从未如此从身到心感到裸露又孤寂。每一次摩擦和触摸都使人反胃，男Alpha碰过你的地方像火烧那样明了。  
他把阴茎压在你的上面，你想着山姆赤红、饱满的阴唇。他推进着在你身上摩擦，你一点点握住脚踝，在腥臭的快感中想着山姆的舌头。  
“你一直都这么熟练吗？”他捏痛你的乳房，前液滴在你的腹部，你们的睾丸撞在一起，滚烫而恶心地想让你钻出皮肤。“像个Omega婊子一样扭屁股，我就知道……你们有些人就是这样。”  
你摇摇头，死死咬住嘴唇。你把手指抠进靴筒里，胃在挤压中翻腾，你想起山姆乌云般的眼睛。  
“你们怎么能算Alpha？”男人啐了一口，呼吸开始急促而贪婪。  
你拔出了放进鞋里的螺丝刀，雷电那样劈向眼前这颗头颅的太阳穴。  
闷顿的响声，手感不比你想得更坚实。他似乎发出了古怪的咯唧，不留任何迟疑你立刻将他翻倒在地，用另一只手推开，抽回工具稳如机械操作那样插回他眼眶里。  
这时他才开始惨叫。你落在地上，骑住他的腰，血从他碎裂的头骨爬出来让你喉咙发痒，然后不可遏制地用副声带咆哮。男人把手摔在你的脸和胸口，试图阻止，愤怒却杂乱无章，你凝视他剩余那颗充血的眼睛，在疼痛和疯狂的目光里进一步加大力气。  
你转了一圈手腕，对着他的鼻头嘶吼，从心脏泵出的血冲击你的脸颊使之在亢奋中持续灼热发麻。彻底把螺丝刀捅到底，他在一阵抽搐中变成只会从喉咙里咯咯作响的废肉躯壳。  
你能闻到人体破裂后独特的腥味，漫不经心地搅了搅，你当然没有杀过人，在整场死亡搁浅结束前你都只是个穴居的末日准备者，与世隔绝，但你觉得这样做很正确，从你清醒的那一刻你就知道唯独这样行事才对，Alpha的血吵得你差点聋掉。怒火如燃料，烧出黑烟漫布你的视野，你没法真正耐心地看清任何东西。  
你不确定他已经死透，还是剩余部分神经反射，但你的不满才开始岩浆那样聚集，急切地胀痛着。你焦躁地摆弄他抽搐的尸体，将裤子提到胯上，勃起露在外面，你把螺丝刀在西装上擦拭干净，用手指戳进完好的眼眶，黏稠的流质沿着你坚硬的指甲爆出，灰色的眼球瘪了一半，你仍然把它拔出来塞了口袋里。  
没有理由，你只是想做。你看到山姆和Alpha开始操第二轮，他看起来那么疲惫不堪，而该死的蠢蛋只是尽可能使用他丰美的穴。你只是想做，你顺着眼眶叩住头颅，低沉咆哮着把这具尸体摔在几步远的墙边，死死握住那些混乱的血和浆液，你在干净光滑的金属壁上猛砸已然残缺的脑袋。  
后脑勺的骨头相当厚，但它还是骨头。你找到的第一份工作就是管理屠宰场的运营，流水作业可以交给机械，不是说你就不明白怎么切割家畜，相反，在这个动物稀少的新社会里，或许你十分擅长。  
一下、两下，越来越用力，你的暴躁热泉般喷薄，滚烫地淹没一切，几乎在气流中滋滋作响。总有一次让它开始碎裂，露出红白的灰质，迅速变形成一团不再具体的泥肉。  
你释放紧绷的手臂，让那团毛肉相黏的东西落下，深深呼吸， Omega的气息已变得淡弱，但依旧流淌进你的肺里，抚摸你敏感的神经。  
抬起指头你将手里沾着的血抹在额头和脸颊上，毫无意义，除了证明你为Omega而战。你喜欢这样，你知道山姆也会喜欢。  
接着你开始手淫，你的欲望从未消除而是愈发强烈，大量前液从孔里渗出，你扶住墙壁用更干净的手安慰自己，握住阴茎推拉，扭头看向玻璃墙，山姆早不再盯着你这里，他的表情隐没在发丝里。你的血像宇宙初成碰撞的微粒那样接连爆炸着，高潮来得迅速而尖锐。  
你射在那团胶状肉上，白色种子混合着脑浆滑落。  
拉起拉链，你弯腰在尸体上摸索，找到迷你匕首弹开，你捋走他戴着的便携终端，沿着骨头割开皮肤，挑出夹在组织间的气味腺。腺体已经失去功能，但是它可以提供短暂的伪装，你把它放进口袋和眼球装在一起。  
最后抬起有着厚鞋跟的靴底，你彻底踩烂那些扭曲的五官。  
黏着残余的肉块和碎骨走动，你用指令打开房门。做出计划时你不确定这屋子里是否有监控，你觉得绑匪如果想和你做些不被允许的事，或许他会主动关闭摄像头。四处仍然寂静，至少说明在事态暴露前你尚且安全，滑开隔壁房间的门，你在缝隙外站立。  
汗水沿着你的脊背蜿蜒。浓郁的香和Alpha的臭味几乎凝固成块，塞在这个空间内，山姆被操着，但你嗅得出他焦灼的饥渴，而背对你的Alpha，并不是那个能满足他的人。  
你轻轻屏住呼吸，Alpha没有回头，有些吵，迫切耸腰追求自己的极乐。山姆抿起嘴唇，下垂的眼睑赤红干燥，他像三岁的洛那样看你。  
山姆开始发出声音，微弱地喘息和呜咽，欲望的花突然绽开十倍，气味浓到呛人。你预测他高潮的轨迹，看着他在撞针里渐渐落位。  
你悄然挪到肉山般的Alpha身后，同时闻到和看到Omega失控的痉挛。  
“就是这样，婊子。”Alpha低吼着抓住山姆无力的手腕，你给他一个无声的口型。  
闭上眼睛。  
攥住Alpha头顶的发你在那粗厚的脖子里插进匕首，随着划动和抽离血如刀锋般溅落在山姆脸上，男人猛烈挣扎像出水的鱼，终究迟了一步，他在自己的血泊里拍打，你的手从伤口里伸进去扯出断开的气管，就像另一条舌头。  
你后退，看着他被裤子绊倒摔在地面上挣扎。过度丑陋，好在死亡也没有体面。  
身上渗开的血很热，你的皮肤内外都在燃烧。用脚把翻滚窒息呛咳的躯体踢远了些，你盯着濒死者和鲜红的血浆一起凝固。  
山姆拽住你的裤腰，你立刻将注意力放在他身上，他开放的身体松弛泛光，似乎恢复了一些力气，僵硬地让双腿张开更大。精液扯成长丝从肉瓣里坠下，稀薄接近无色。  
你根本就没有彻底软下去，迅速恢复到欲望肿胀的状态，你伏在他身上，揉开皮肤上的血痕，急切去找他的唇。  
他很香，你被裹进香味里，就像摔在寒冬的雪中，笨拙吮着他的口水，你钻进他身上最柔软的地方。  
山姆用腿牢牢拴住你，颤抖着搂住你的脖子。  
你在他耳边轻柔咆哮，猫那般使人安心的咕噜。“他们说你干得像沙漠。”抵住他松软高热的壁垒，温和的吮吸让你阴茎弹跳，大量液体在你们相互摩擦的路径中涌出。  
他扭动着蜷缩，为了迁就你的身高。他敏感的身体开始用力挽留你，水声在每次拍打时响起。他从喉咙里发出二重呜咽，更低沉细碎的喉音伴着你的咕噜，他舔你的耳垂，毫不在意是否卷走了血滴。  
“沙漠也为你哭泣。”他用气息拍打你的心脏。“我的Alpha。”


End file.
